Erica Gomez
Personality Erica is always determined. She would not take "no" or "I can't" for an answer. She would try no matter what the odds are. That is certainly her fatal flaw. She wouldn't give up. She is pretty smart at negotiating. Erica enjoys travelling, a trait she received from her father. She always needs to be out in the world, doing something. She will never be seen in her barrack lazing. She would be training, taking a dip in Little Texcoco or even trying to swim around the yawning whirlpool. History Erica always had a sense of wanderlust even when she was young. Spanish-American by birth and brought to the world at an Argentinian embassy, Erica travelled around places in South and Central America with her mother. Erica enjoyed travelling a lot and exploring new places for her to go. She would bring souvenirs and decorate her room with it. Erica's mother, Diana would encourage her daughter's creativity and helped decorate her room. Erica always wondered who her father was and asked her mother about it. After much nagging, Diana told her daughter who he was. "Well, Erica, his name was Oh-Jin-Rak. He was a Korean businessman. I didn't really remember which company he was the CEO of....He was tall, handsome and always wore a suit" Erica described him, "He had blue, glittery eyes. He was an explorer like you. He would always charm me with his stories about his adventures when he is not working. Then we had you. By that time, Jin-rak disappeared from my life. I tried to contact him but his phone number did not exist. I was utterly confused. Then series of diplomatic missions from my embassy ensued and we haven't settled ever since." Erica wanted to know who her father was. She would attempt to find him from the web. Erica was tenacious and would never take no for an answer. As she grew up, she still enjoyed going around the world. Mexico, Canada, Botswana, Bulgaria, Indonesia. You name it. She would already have been there. She would have many lovers while she went. She had to break their hearts everytime. As she travelled around the world, she was quick enough to avoid any attentions of monsters. Another reason was that fact that she would meet many naguals are possible when she travels. They would protect her from attacks though she would disappear after they had handled the attack. This all changed when she was sixteen. One fateful day, Erica and her mother was taking a yacht tour around a coastal town in Mexico. Out of a sudden, their boat began to rock side to side. A strange creature came out from the depths. The monster was a dog with a lower body of monkey. It had a prehensile tail attached by a hand at the end. It snarled at Erica. Her mother saw this creature and to protect her daughter, Diana shielded her from the monster's pounce. In panic, the captain steered the monster away from Diana. The Ahuizotl fell to the side. Diana dragged Erica away to safety. The monster's prehensile tail grabbed Diana and threw her away while the Ahuizotl looked Erica with hunger. The prehensile tail started to claw out her eyes. She dodged but it left a huge scar on her chest. Erica ran away chased by the monster until the captain came out wielding a sword. After a brief fight, the monster died and transformed into dust. Erica was in shock. She then turned to her mother, she had blood gushing out of her head. The captain and Erica tried to keep her calm. The captain called the emergency hot-line and by the time they reached the dock. The paramedics were there. Her mother was in a terrible shape and was immediately send to the hospital. The captain explained to Erica who he was, a nagual. Erica had heard of this word from archaeologists and mythologists in the University of Mexico. He also revealed to her the existence of gods and goddesses for the Aztecs. Erica believed him after all. She was still curious. She had been to Egypt, Greece, Amerindian reservations, Japan, Ireland, Nigeria, China, Java and all around the world. These had pantheons ad the Aztecs, do they have Camp and Cities like the Aztecs too? The captain does not say anything to her. Diana was declared okay after a few weeks. Erica couldn't stay with her family without endangering her mother. She explained her intentions to go to Camp Aztlan and her mother begrudgingly accepted. Diana revealed to her that she knew what would happen. The god had already told her so. She had tried to prevent her daughter from leaving her but now she knows that it was inevitable. Erica flew to New Mexico and with the help from the nagual discovered Camp Aztlan. When she arrived Camp, a fever struck on her. She was forced to the Infimary where she started to hallucinate. The god, Yacatecuhtli appeared to her and proclaimed himself as her father. Those who were in the infirmary discovered her being claimed. When she woke up, she was at her bed in the Barrack alone. Erica found a dao fashioned for her. Currently, she has been trying to research about children from other pantheons that may exist. Possessions Erica once had a dao that she had bought from Taiwan. It was prized by her because it was very expensive. However, along the way, she lost the dao somewhere leading to her mother chiding her continually for a week. When she was claimed, Erica had rediscovered the dao. Now blessed by Yacatecuhtli, it transforms into a necklace when it is not in use. Powers Offensive #Children of Yacatecuhtli are able to disarm an enemy's weaponry very easily when they attempt to fight the child with a bladed weapon. #Children of Yacatecuhtli are able to curse someone to walk restricting any movement from their arms. The longer they sustain the curse, the more tired they get. Defensive #Children of Yacatecuhtli are able to trade one's weapons with another so that the target couldn't attack for a short period of time. #Children of Yacatecuhtli have innate reflexes which allows them to fight and dodge quickly. Passive #Children of Yacatecuhtli are usually unable to get lost due to the fact that their father was the god of travelers. #Children of Yacatecuhtli in some cases are able to calculate how long and which direction they have to go to reach their destination. Supplementary #Children of Yacatecuhtli are able to switch powers with another person for a short period of time. However, they cannot switch leadership powers. #Children of Yacatecuhtli are able to induce a state of confusion and a feeling of being lost in a person temporarily slowing down and distracting them. #Children of Yacatecuhtli are able to substitute one's possessions with others for a short period of time. #Children of Yacatecuhtli are able to trade some of their abilities to another person. This trade last temporarily and the child cannot trade leadership powers. Leadership Only #Children of Yacatecuhtli in rare case are able to use their powers of trade and commerce to bribe someone into obeying their commands. The affected under the spell of the enchanted money will do anything commanded. However it should be noted that simple commands are only understood. After the spell has faded, the target will not remember what happened to them. In a battle, the user can't bribe the same person twice. Traits #Children of Yacatecuhtli are smart and knows what's currently trending. #Children of Yacatecuhtli are usually traders, couriers and merchants. Gallery Model: Devon Jade open_by_aarontyree-d5j2ssv.jpg generosity_by_aarontyree-d5u3tn4.jpg genuine_by_aarontyree-d5lg1mb.jpg ErikaGomez2.jpg Category:Children of Yacatecuhtli Category:Waiyenoo111 Category:Overseers Category:American